Complicated
by Phoenix Lupin
Summary: Set in Harry's last year of Hogwarts. Harry cheats on Hermione with Ginny. HarryHermione HermioneRemus HarryGinny and more. Sorry bad summary
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, so don't sue me.

I can't believe Harry Potter cheated on me. I had went to the Potions classroom to get some ingredients for Remus' Wolf's Bane Potion when I catch him snogging Ginny Weasley on the desk. Ginny was trying to strugle to get away but Harry wouldn't let her move. I couldn't belive it. He promised he loved me and then he did this. When they were both done snogging Harry turned around and saw me standing there, mouth wide open and tears building up in my eyes. He smirked at me and said, "Did you really think I loved you? I thought you were the smart one. Why would the Boy who Lived love an ugly bookworm of a mudblood like you when he could have the beautiful, pureblood, Ginny Weasley in his arms instead? You reall sould have saw this comming. I just used you for school work and saving myself, I never wanted to be friends with you you insufferable know-it-all." Ginny sat there looking at me with an apology in her eyes. I walked up to Harry and kicked him in the balls, running up to my dormitory in tears. Why is everything I love always being taken away from me. First my parents and now Harry. I even wrote an entire journal entry about what happened two weeks after we got together. It went like this:

"Harry, Ron, and I sit in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the Order of the Phoenix to get here. The bloody Death Eaters have managed to break into Hogwarts and take it over! Everyone says that Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world, but I suppose that they are wrong. If it is such a safe place, how can they break in? It has to be an inside job of course.

Though I want to believe Severus Snape, the lowest form of life in the wizarding world, no, the whole world, who just happens to be our Headmaster and Potion's Master at the moment, did it, but he is Dumbledore's mad through and through. I know he murdered him but, as it turns out, Dumbledore planned the whole thing. Earlier last year, Draco Malfoy's mother and aunt, Narcicia Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrang, came to visit Severus at his house. They needed him to protect Draco since Voldemort gave him an almost impossible mission, killing Albus Dumbledore. The only reason that he was given this mission is because his father, Lucius Malfoy, failed a mission that was given to him to take the prophcey about Voldemort and Harry Potter. Narcicia and Draco knew that if he didn't accept this mission they would most likely be killed. Severus and Narcicia made the Unbreakable Vow for him to help Draco if he got himself into trouble. Around the same time of their meeting, Albus was out looking for Voldemort's Horcruxes, the objects that held parts of his soul that made it almost impossible for him to die with them still intact. Albus went to Merope's, Voldemort's mother, house to retrive one of them. He picked it up, not knowing that it was cursed. When Severus told him of the happenings with Narcicia and Bellatrix, Albus came up with Severus murdering him so Draco's "innocent soul' wouldn't be tainted with the curse of murder. He should have told us about it so we wouldn't have thought that Severus betrayed us.

Harry, Ron and I have managed to destroy all of the Horcruxes except for one. They are as follows: Nagini, Voldemort's snake, Tome Riddle's diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's goblet, Ravenclaw's dadiem, and the Prevell Ring, or the Resurection Stone. The one we haven't destroyed is Harry's scar. We also fould out about the Deathly Hallows, three thought-to-be mythical items that make their holder the master of death. The Resurection Stone, Dumbledore's wand, or the Elders Wand, and Harry's Invisibility Cloak are them.

Right now, Ron is currently having a nervous fit and Harry is trying to get his scar to stop hurting. It has been utter chaos all year. Well, actually, it has been utter chaos since I met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in our 1st year at Hogwarts. We have been attacked by trolls,evaded three-headed-dogs, fought Professor Quirrel, killed basilisks, fought memories, dealed with Moaning Myrtle, avoided "mass murderer" Sirius Black, fought werewolves and traitors, timetraveled to save Sirius and Buckbeak, a hippogriff, helped Harry with the Triwizard Tournement, deal with an emotionally scared wizard after he saw Cedric Digory die, fought with an old pig of a professor, helped Hagrid with giants, helped Harry with Dumbledore's Army, helped him with Sirius' death, helped him with Dumbledore's death, dealt with the likes of Draco Malfoy and his mudblood-hating madness, fought Death Eaters three times, searched for Voldemort's Horcruxes, and avoided Voldemort in the course of our 7 years of Hogwarts. Thats pretty big things for underaged wizards to do isn't it?

Ronald Weasley is my guy friend in the whole world. I would never date him if my life depeneded on it though. I love him, but like a brother or a pet goldfish, I'd hate to flush him down the toilet, but i wouldn't to kiss him! Harry on the other hand is different. Harry Potter is the Boy who Lived, the Triwizard Champion, the Gryffindore Seeker, the only person destined to defeat Voldemort, and, since two weeks ago, my boy friend. What he saw in me, I have no idea. I guess I just got lucky. At first i didn't want to except since my other best friend and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, has had a major crush on him since he saved her from Tom Riddle in her first year. I didn't want to break her heart, but she told me to go for it. I still have a feeling that I did the wrong thing in my part though. Harry is the sweetest boy friend. He is alittle overprotective at times, but who wouldn't after all he has been through? I just hope our relationship lasts though."

See! What a complete embarrasment! After recalling this entry, I ran to the Grand Staircase, hoping to find some comfort in the first person I found.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own Harry Potter. Most of Order of the Phoenix, Half Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows is ignored in this story.

I ran down the staircase, trying not to fall from my blurred vision from my tears. I was dizzy enough from what I just saw, so I didn't need to see a million sets of stairs spinning around me. With all of the willpower I had left, I made it to the Gryffindor Common Room. All of the students around me were staring at me like I've gone mad. I ran upstairs to Ron's Room and plopped on his bed in tears. "Hermione what's wrong." He asked. I know he has the emotional range of a teaspoon but he is all I have right now.

"It's nothing, Ronald." I said, trying to wipe the tears off of my face. He lifted up my face and smiled at me.

"You do know you are the worst liar ever, right?" he said laughing. I smiled at him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"If I did not want to know why would I ask in the first place?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess you are right, but there is only one word to described what happened; Harry." I said looking down. After a few moments of unbearable silence, I looked up to see him red in the face.

"What. Did. He. Do!" he screamed, throwing his Divination book at the wall.

"Don't throw any more books Ronald." I said glaring at him. "I caught him snogging Ginny in the Potions Classroom and…"

"And. What. Hermione." He said glaring at his bed.

"HE CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD!" I shouted hiding my face in his pillow and sobbing.

"He WHAT!" Ron shouted, punching the wall.

"Ron you heard what I said, don't make me say it again." I stuttered in between sobs.

"I swear I'll murder him in his sleep. WAIT! Who did you say he was snogging again…" He growled.

"Ginny…" I said, hiding my head under the pillow to block my face from the explosion.

"I'll murder him! I swear I'll murder him!" He shouted. Storming out of the room and heading to the Grand Staircase.

I know it was shorter than the first one but it was just supposed to be Ron and Hermione's conversation. I might update again today or tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly followed after Ron, trying to make sure he didn't hurt himself. By the time we made it to the third floor, we were both out of breath. "Ron!" I shouted, or tried to at least. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Giving Harry what he deserves." He panted. "He cheated on my best friend with my little sister, what else am I supposed to do?" he asked. I just shook my head and tried to catch my breath.

After catching our breath, we started running back down to the Dungeons again. On our way, we ran into the least person we wanted to see: Draco Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron hissed, glaring up at the taller blonde Slytherin with white blonde hair.

"Looking for your sister, Weasley." He said calmly, trying to push through the two of us. Behind him stood Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What do you want with Ron's sister?" I screamed.

"Well, seeing as she hasn't told you yet, we are dating now and I was planning on taking her out to dinner tonight." He said, his signature smirk plastered on his pale face.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" we both screamed in unison, staring in disbelief.

"I. Am. Dating. Ginny. Weasley. Was that slow enough for you to understand Gryffindorks?"

"I can't believe this. My baby sister, dating the likes of you!" Ron said.

"Will you all stop screaming?" Pansy said, glaring at the two boys. "Where are you all of to running so fast anyways?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hermione, why don't you tell them?" Ron said, continuing to glare at Draco. I sighed.

"Fine I will." I muttered. "I went downstairs to the Dungeons get ingredients for Remus' Wolf's Bane Potion when I caught him forcing Ginny to snog him. Ron and I were just heading down stairs to beat him to a bloody pulp. I guess you can add this to your reasons to kill Harry Potter now." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Well you can count me in on this one Weasley. No one touches Ginny like that except me." Draco said holding out his hand.

"You know, Malfoy, you aren't acting half as bad as Harry right now." He said shaking his hand.

"This could be fun." I said putting my hand on top of theirs.

"You can count us is." Pansy said as her, Crabbe, and Goyle's hands lay on top of mine.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle." Said a familiar dreamy voice.

"Hi guys." Said another voice after hers. I turned around to see Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang standing behind us. "What's going on?"

"Hermione found Harry cheating on her with a reluctant Ginny. Oh, and Draco is dating Ginny." Pansy said.

"Well you can count us in to help get revenge. Ginny is our best friend and Harry can't have her if his life depended on it." Cho said, putting her hand on top of Pansy's. Luna's soon followed.

"Revenge will be sweet." I said smiling.

"Potter won't see what hit him." Draco said smirking. We all headed to the Room Of Requirement to figure out what to do.


End file.
